Teach Me
by Dudekmc123
Summary: In an attempt to learn to become a better kisser for his girlfriend, Eiji poses a daring request to his doubles partner: "teach me". What he didn't expect were the conflicting emotions that followed. OishixEiji. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Unshakeable Determination

_And this was written because, well, the idea came to mind as I was trying to sleep two nights ago and I just had to get it down on paper. That and I just love the Golden Pair hehe. Although I have horrible timing in deciding to write this the week before an SAT test. Wooo? __Anyways, let the set up of the story plot commence~. And yes, Eiii does have a girlfriend but rest assured she won't last for long kekeke..._

**Teach Me**

A Golden Pair Fanfiction

CHAPTER ONE: Unshakeable Determination

This was it. Varsity tennis player of the Seigaku team, Eiji Kikumaru, had finally decided. He had waited long enough and it had come to his attention that today just had to be the day. He definitely wasn't going to chicken out this time, he'd make the move.

Yes, today would finally be the day that he'd kiss his girlfriend.

It was about time he'd do it too. One would think that, during the time a guy and a girl had been going out for four weeks, they'd have already kissed multiple times. No, here that was not the case, because for Eiji and his girlfriend, otherwise known as Yumiko, that was not how their relationship had started off at all. Really, they had been taking it slow since the beginning, limiting themselves to small actions such as holding hands, or snuggling. It actually wasn't very surprising to everyone that the two hadn't gone any further, because it had taken months just for them to even get together.

'_But_,' Eiji thought determinedly, sitting in the back of his first period classroom not really paying much attention to the lesson at hand, '_I'm not going to wait a whole other set of months just to kiss her_.'

He couldn't do that for, he was certain, that making her wait would only convince his girlfriend that he was possibly not serious about her, and he did not want that. He didn't because, he was sure, that Yumiko was his perfect match since he greatly enjoyed hanging out with her, talking to her, and joking around with her. They just had so much in common, and many times Eiji had found that he could completely relate to her. So of course, he had concluded, that this strong adoration he had felt for the girl was love. It had to be since he had never been this close to another girl before, and it was because of this "love" he had gone out with her in the first place. The thing was, as it turned out, Yumiko ended up being his first girl.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, Eiji Kikumaru was rather glad that his first lover was such a fun and enthusiastic girl like Yumiko. The only problem was that, because she was his first, it made the redhead inexperienced in all matters that revolved around the concept of dating which only made Eiji especially nervous about how to go about them.

That was basically why it took him so long to make a move, mostly because he didn't want to do it wrong. For once in his life, Eiji wanted to appear mature about all this "love" stuff that he did for his date just so that he could stand out as "manly" to her. However, there was also the fact that he didn't want to mess up because he knew that Yumiko had had boyfriends before and he didn't want to seem awful when compared to them. He was very wary about that matter; he just wanted to be the best for his girl.

'_Except the best doesn't wait a whole month just to kiss his date_,' Eiji thought dryly to himself as he sunk low in his chair. '_She probably had dates that would kiss her within the first week! I'm probably the only one who waited so late_…'

He was about to start sulking, but stopped himself shortly before it even happened.

'_No_,' he thought as he strainted himself back up proudly. '_That's not the way you're supposed to think Eiji Kikumaru. She may have had dates before but that's not the point! The point is that you're going to kiss her today and make it the best memory of her life_!'

"Whatever it is you're nodding to yourself about, I'm certain it's not directed at the six pages of literature homework we just got assigned today."

"Huh? What?" Eiji was suddenly taken aback by the sound of his classmate's voice, Fuji Syuuske, and he turned to look at the brunette the second he had spoken. "We have six pages of literature homework?"

Fuji smiled knowingly in response, "I figured that your mind was elsewhere."

"Nya, I'm in so much trouble now Fuji! I don't even know what the teacher was talking about half the time! Please Fuji, give me your notes?"

Fuji handed the redhead his notebook without any hesitation, and watched as the boy frantically began to scribble down all he could into his own before class ended. Fuji gazed in amusement for a short while before he threw in his inquiry, "So, what were you thinking about that kept you so busy the whole class period, Eiji?"

"Hmmm," Eiji looked up from his notebook just for a second before replying quickly. "Oh, well, nothing important really."

"Oh, is that so?" Fuji replied, a sly tone in his voice. "I just thought that it possibly had to be about something very important, considering the way you had your eyebrows furrowed the entire time. Honestly, I haven't seen you look that determined since the doubles 2 match you had just last week."

"I am not!" Eiji argued back childishly. "It's nothing important like I said! I was just trying to remember this program I watched on TV last night was all."

"Really now," Fuji played a disappointed sigh, "and here I thought you might've been thinking about more serious subjects like Yumiko."

"O-of course not," Eiji attempted to protest, but he couldn't, not seriously, because he had not expected Fuji to catch on so promptly. The blush on his cheeks was for sure evident, but he tried to hide it as he lowered his head closed to the paper below him, pretending to be intensely absorbed in the process of taking notes.

For Eiji, this was practical embarrassment because everyone kept figuring it out all the time. It wasn't just Fuji, but Momo, Inui, Kawamura, and the others too could somehow tell whenever it was that he was contemplating about his girlfriend. Was it that obvious, just by looking at his face, to notice when Yumiko was the topic that was crossing his mind?

Fuji gave a light sigh, leaning back in his chair before continuing, "Let me guess, today's the day isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, Fuji?" Eiji's attention was caught at that instant with his friend's simple yet perplexing statement.

"You've finally gathered up the courage to kiss Yumiko, haven't you?"

At this Eiji's whole face burned, his jaw dropping simultaneously as his thoughts were overcome with shock. He couldn't even believe it, Fuji knew about that too?

"Ah, judging by your facial expression I assume that I must be correct." The brunette's grin appeared to grow wider. He was surely enjoying his classmate's reactions.

"H-how did you know that?" Eiji finally managed to move his lips after gathering himself from the earlier state of stupor.

"I can simply tell, practically in the same way I usually figure out most other occasions." Fuji stated plainly as he picked up the papers he had laid out upon his desk, shuffling them into a much neater pile at the center.

Hearing this made Eiji shift in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the person he was sitting next to. "Yeah, well, it's starting to get kind of creepy, Fuji. Can you not figure out people so easily next time?"

Fuji only gave a small laugh, "Oh, we'll see."

'No wonder they call him a genius.' Eiji thought to himself as he turned a crinkled page over in his notebook before he proceeded in copying. 'It's like he knows everything already.'

With that, Eiji made a mental note never to underestimate his classmate again.

* * *

As the afternoon drew closer and closer, Eiji found that his conscious was growing increasingly nervous with each minute that passed. He also discovered, not too much later afterward, that he was trying to talk himself out of his decision every now and then too; making up stupid excuses like the day was too bright, that the birds were maybe too noisy, that in the morning he hadn't brushed his teeth well enough, his shirt was wrinkled, but he kept catching himself in those fibs before it could infect his set train of thought. He had promised that he would go through with kissing Yumiko, and he was intent on doing so. Somehow.

However, when tennis practice after school had rolled around, it became harder and harder for the 9th grader to keep a peace of mind. He felt like he was losing it, a sense of panic engulfing him whole. By that time, it was pretty much obvious to the other tennis club members that Eiji was struggling to keep himself together, what with the acrobat constantly messing up on his serves and returns. Every shot he made suddenly wasn't going in the directions he wanted to anymore and, as a result, Tezuka had made him run laps more than he'd probably ever run before, not that he even bothered to complain because he was too busy focusing on _breathing_ 95 percent of the time.

When practice had finally come to a close Eiji had found it a miracle that he was even standing in one piece.

"Nervous?" An unexpected inquiry had drawn him out of his worries as he was slipping his arms back through the sleeves of his shirt back in the training room.

His eyes immediately caught the sight of his famous doubles partner, gentle and supposedly motherly, Oishi Shuuichiro. For some reason, just seeing his closet friend had offered some kind of comfort that helped to calm his frantic thoughts just a bit. He was grateful for that and right then he thought, for a split second, that Oishi was probably the reason he'd managed to make it through the afternoon's practice sane.

"So you know about it too huh?" Eiji asked him with an uneasy tone as he sat down on a nearby bench, lifting his foot to tie up his sneakers.

"Actually, Eiji, I think most everyone knows by now." The other replied with a small smile. "You weren't exactly that good at hiding it during practice."

The redhead gave a dry laugh, wiping his sweaty palms onto his pants nervously, "Yeah, well, this is kind of a big thing for me. I'm not sure how to take it, nya."

"Because it's your first kiss…?"

Eiji nodded, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of it.

"Then, my word of advice to you is to not think about it too much." Oishi gave his friend a soft pat on the head. "And, I'm sure that even if you mess up, Yumiko won't banter you too much about it afterwards."

Eiji bit his lip, pausing in hesitation for moment before continuing shyly, "Mou, Oishi, it's not just that… there's the fact that, Yumi-chan- "

"Kikumaru-sempai," A voice called out from the doorway, an all too familiar shorty looking at him in a rather unpleased manner. "There's some annoying girl waiting outside that's been asking for you."

"Nya, Oichibi, why are you so mean?" Eiji hopped up from the bench, past conversation forgotten as he was temporarily pooling with anger towards the insulted that had been directed at his dearest. "You are talking about _my_ girlfriend, and don't you forget that she's your sempai too!"

"Whatever."

Had it not been for the fact that his girlfriend was waiting for him outdoors, Eiji might've chased his known-to-be-disrespectful underclassman all around the school campus just to get him to take back what he said and to apologize. For now though, he'd have to wait to get back at Echizen with some other kind of torturous method whenever he could, and he vowed on this as he hurriedly grabbed his tennis bag that had been stashed under the bench before skipping away in the direction of the door. All other thoughts aside, he focused on his game plan as he stepped out of the doorway and found himself face to face with his lover.

"Finally you arrive, Eiji!" The petite female cheered with enthusiasm at the sight of him, rushing to embrace her boyfriend with her light peach and nearly fragile arms, her tied up chestnut hair lightly blowing in the wind. "I was starting to get worried that you left me here all alone to get bored to death!"

"Nya, Yumi-chan, you know I'd never leave you alone!" Eiji was relieved of all pressure and emotion just in that simple moment in which he greeted his girl in the gleeful way that he always did.

"I'm so glad." She chirped happily in response, backing off of the acrobat as she combed her bangs out of her face, revealing her honey colored irises and rose-colored lips. Eiji could've gone on being distracted by her looks for a good ten minutes, but she broke off his dreamlike state with her next question: "So, shall we start on our walk home?"

Just like that, a bazillion butterflies were unleashed to wreak havoc within Eiji's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat's Request

_And chapter two finally reaches the whole main part of the summary of the story, yay accomplishments~! After this though I'm not entirely sure where the fanfic will go, I mean it's not entirely planned out. But oh well, thi__s chapter is conquered at least, even though it took a small sacrifice of classwork and study time lol. _

_And as for the comment my sister made earlier while reading this, commenting that Eiji was a "wuss and crybaby" well geezus woman there's a reason why he's known as the "uke" xD;_

**Teach Me**

Golden Pair Fanfiction

CHAPTER TWO: The Cat's Request

Before he knew it, Eiji Kikumaru had found himself there.

He was glued to the spot, standing right on the corner of the street of an intersection, cars occasionally whizzing by into the connecting neighborhood where, not too far down, Yumiko's house stood amongst the many small complexes. Said girl was looking up at him patiently, eyes and ears giving him full attention as she waited for whatever it was he had told her he had to "say".

The doubles tennis player didn't think it would happen so fast.

At the beginning of their walk he had felt like it would take all of eternity to get there. Time was moving slowly as they walked for every step he took seemed to make him only move a centimeter, the seconds and minutes dragging along. The whole way through Eiji's stomach had been doing flip-flops, his heart pounding so hard he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. It was like some sort of terrible torture, and he had thought that maybe he'd be stuck in this cycle forever, having to worry and worry as they made their way through the streets. Then, in the blink of an eye, Yumiko's house came into view down the road and time snapped back into normal motion again. It had appeared so unexpectedly that he had almost forgotten to shout for Yumiko to stop.

Suddenly all those dragging minutes and seconds he had gone through seemed like they had not dragged on long enough, and he began to wish that Yumiko had lived further away so he'd have more time to walk and stall. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

The wait was finally over.

So there he was, on the corner of the street situated near a bright stop sign, trying to explain to his girlfriend that he had something really important to say that he'd been meaning to tell her for a long while but could never get to it until now. Yumiko, apparently, had bought the lie without question and Eiji was rather surprised she hadn't taken notice of his unusual behavior what with the stuttering of his words and awkward gestures. He had really thought he was a rather obvious person to read, thanks to Fuji who could do so with ease any day, but now he was a little convinced that maybe he wasn't so, not if Yumiko hadn't yet caught his motives hidden behind his words.

Being obvious wasn't something he had to worry about right then though, and he shook the thoughts out of his mind before they could distract him any further. However, he didn't let himself ponder over kissing Yumiko for too long either, for he knew if he did he'd find a way to get out of it, either by making up a ridiculous reason or chickening out, but he wasn't going to let that happen. So he gave himself sixty seconds to muster all the courage in the world before taking a deep breath and grabbing his date by the shoulder's gently, pulling her closer to him in one easy and swift motion.

Eiji must've moved faster than he thought, because a confused expression had flickered across her face when he did this. She wasn't baffled for long though, and the realization showed clearly on her blushing face when she felt the acrobat's face inch closer to hers. His goal was now only seconds away.

Then it happened.

Their lips were only a mere inch or two away when, suddenly, an unforeseen complication had arose within Eiji's mind. It didn't matter how badly the young tennis player wanted to kiss Yumiko, because he couldn't, not when he didn't even know how to!

The moment was broken the instant he jerked away sharply, pushing Yumiko away more forcefully than he had intended. An awful feeling immediately followed, wallowing in the pit of his stomach, making him wish he hadn't done it, but he did, and all he could do was apologize for his actions in an overflowing stream of words he could barely hear himself speak. He wanted to raise his head to look at his girl, but found he couldn't because he was too afraid to face the look on Yumiko's face for he was sure it was of disappointment and hurt, and he didn't want to see what he had done to her, didn't want to see the pain he had caused.

He heard her voice cut him off mid-apology, but he wasn't quite sure what she said, only felt the light pressure of her small hand as she patted his shoulder softly, though he didn't know if she was offering him comfort, and then it was all over as he saw her shadow drift away from his on the pavement, signifying their parting of ways. When he caught the sound of her footsteps clicking off from far away, only then did he lift his head, but he found that he couldn't even see her then if he wanted to.

The world had become a giant blur, and all he could feel was the warm sting of salty liquid as they trailed down his cheeks. Not long after inner turmoil followed as the tennis player began to feel extremely upset, depressed, and broken all at once.

He tried to stop himself from thinking too negatively, he was probably making this situation worse than it seemed, not to mention that he was also the type that hated to cry, but he found that he couldn't. This was disaster, cruel and unforeseen disaster, and he couldn't block off the thoughts about how he would never be able to fix it, how Yumiko might hate him forever, and how he completely failed her in being the perfect boyfriend to the end.

'No', he had cut the pessimism off before he could drown in it, because Eiji knew this was not how he wanted to spend his weekend. Three days of this would be hell, he decided, and he wanted to stop it all before misery checked in for reservations. He always hated it when misery paid a visit; it was like having that one aunt everybody hated show up for Christmas dinner, successfully ruining the holidays.

Thus, Kikumaru Eiji turned on his heels and sought to visit the only person he knew that could help to comfort him in these situations.

* * *

Truth be told, tennis' vice captain Oishi Shuuichiro hadn't been expecting a visitor at all that calm Friday evening. He had been going through his regular routine throughout the whole afternoon after practice, coming home, doing chores, eating dinner, and he was just settling down to tackle the night's set of homework when the front door had rang unexpectedly with persistent chimes that sent echoes bouncing off the walls all over the house. Being that he was the only one downstairs at that moment, he had gone over to answer it, only to reveal a bawling and over-emotional mess of Eiji on his doorstep.

Only one question had gone through his mind: What had happened?

He had attempted to ask Eiji, but when he did all that came out of the other's mouth were wails and inconceivable sentences. Knowing then that his friend was in too much of a frenzy to answer, he invited his teammate inside, and he led him upstairs to his room that would provide them proper privacy as he offered consoling phrases of "its okay" and, his most common with Eiji, "I'm here". He had to repeat them multiple times before the words took any effect, but he didn't even mind, as long as he was assisting in calming a friend down. Oishi was just that type of person, patient and willing, always wanting to help others before himself.

It had taken a while, but Eiji's howls finally subsided to small sobs, and he was once again able to speak coherently. His voice came out low and scratchy as he admitted, "Oishi, I screwed up."

The vice captain sighed, "Eiji, I know you're all about perfection when it comes to Yumiko, but like I said earlier, she won't-"

"No, no, no, you don't understand!" Eiji exploded, throwing his hands up in frustration as he looked up at his companion with puffy red-eyes. "I didn't even _kiss_ her Oishi! I mean, I was about to, but then I pushed her away, but I think I may have done it too harshly and—oh, it was so awful! I must've made it seem like I didn't want it at all!"

The acrobat dropped his head into his palms, curling up into himself, weakly backing up against the frame of Oishi's bed behind him. "I'm such an idiot! She must think I don't like her anymore and that I find her disgusting or something…"

"Hey," Oishi put a hand to the other's shoulder, a common gesture they shared during moments like these. "This could all be fixed with a simple and clear apology you know Eiji. All you have to do is tell her the truth that you weren't ready and all your misunderstandings will be gone, okay?"

Eiji let out a whine as he lifted his head up to look at his friend. "Ugh, that's not exactly _it_ though. I was ready. I really was because I was so sure about kissing her, I just…"

Oishi frowned in confusion when he found Eiji didn't continue, withdrawing his arm from the other's shoulder as he pressed, "You just?"

The emotional teen lowered his gaze to the wooden floor below them as he shyly finished in a small voice, "I couldn't kiss her because I didn't know how to…"

The raven-haired individual stifled a laugh at hearing this. Of course, he should've figured that something so trivial would have prevented his wanting-to-be-the-perfect-boyfriend partner from pulling off his daring stunt.

"Eiji, you know you could've just given Yumiko a tap kiss on the lips." He suggested plainly, trying his hardest to hold back a smile, "You didn't have to go all out on your first try."

"Nooooo!" Eiji protested, kicking his feet out. "That wouldn't have worked Oishi! I'm supposed to give her the best kiss of her life! I need to stand out from her past lovers!"

"There you go trying to be "perfect" again." The other teen let out an impatient sigh. "If you keep this up you know you'll never get anywhere. How many times do I have to tell you-"

"No one's perfect and if Yumi-chan really loves me she'll take me as I am blah, blah, blah, I get it." The redhead rolled his eyes as he finished the all too familiar lecture Oishi had been repeating to him since the beginning of time it seemed. "It's just that, I can't help it! I just want to give her the best, you know? Wouldn't you want to do the same for Ayako-san if she was your girlfriend?"

Thinking about it, Oishi could kind of catch his best-friend's train of thought at the mention of his current crush. He supposed that he'd want to be "near-perfect" if only just to impress the graceful star of Seigaku's track team.

"Okay, okay," the vice captain agreed as he settled down next to his partner, propping up against the bed frame, the two now sitting side by side. "I admit it; you might have a point there."

The other grinned in triumph for the first time since his arrival, "Hehe, I thought so~!"

Silence then coated over the two smiling teens, if only for a brief moment, before Oishi popped back in with a curious inquiry, "Alright then Eiji, how do you suppose you're going to go about this I-don't-know-how-to-kiss-perfectly issue so that you can proceed in your relationship with Yumiko?"

"Hmmm," the acrobat twisted his lips in thought as he leaned his head back and looked up at the pale white ceiling above. "I don't actually know. Say, Oishi, how did you learn how to kiss?"

"Well it's not like I took a class on it or anything if that's what you're hoping for as an answer." The other clarified before continuing. "Learning to kiss comes with experience, Eiji, it takes a while to get it right because, just like everything else, you have to work at it. Becoming a good kisser isn't something that just happens overnight."

Eiji let out a groan, "I wish it was! Nya, Oishi, you're so lucky you had a whole bunch of girlfriends before! You must've had so much practice…"

Oishi chuckled lightly, a faint flush on his cheeks in embarrassment, "I'm not entirely sure if having 3 girlfriends counts as "a bunch"…"

"It doesn't matter! The point is you've had other girlfriends to practice kissing on while I have not!" The bandaged-faced teen slumped lower in frustration, pulling at his hair with fisted hands.

"There's nothing much I can do about that you know."

"I know…"

"There might be other ways you can get around this problem." Oishi suggested nonchalantly. "Although, if you ask me, you don't need to be a good kisser because I'm sure Yumiko wouldn't mind a-"

"That's it!" Eiji shot up from his slouching position, turning to face his companion besides him, the lost energetic gleam thus returning to his eyes. "Oishi, quickly, you have to kiss me!"

"Wh-what?" The other was taken aback by such a sudden and irrational response.

"Mouu, it's the only way I'll learn, right? From experience you said, remember? And you've gotten plenty of that, so you can just show me!" Eiji begged, clasping his hands together as he scooted closer to his friend, giving Oishi that all too innocent look he usually did when he tended to ask for something he wanted really badly. "Come on Oishi, please, teach me?"

Out of all the stupid things his partner could've asked, this was one request Oishi surely hadn't seen coming.


	3. Chapter 3: Oishi, Teach Me

_When was the last time I updated this, two months ago? Geez, its been a while everyone but I finally got the third installment completed! __This concludes all that was planned out in my mind, but chapter four is still being written and I still have no idea where it will be heading but certainly in the direction of slash and romance~! __I'm thinking of dropping the rating though. I'm not sure I could pull off smut even if I wanted to xD; Other than that, Enjoy~!_

**Teach Me**

Golden Pair Fanfiction

CHAPTER THREE: "Oishi, teach me."

During the many years of middle school in which they had both known each other, Oishi knew that both he and Eiji had done some pretty crazy things together.

He could remember every situation quite vividly too.

There was that time Eiji had convinced him to play a game of tag throughout the halls of the school building when they were first years, which only resulted in a nasty mess of the cafeteria. There was that time Eiji had convinced him to join in on a neighborhood ding-dong ditch fest, which ended up resulted in very grumpy citizens. There was that time they had experimented with mentos and coke in the hallway, that time they accidentally dyed a poodle's hair pink, that one when they unintentionally smashed a classroom window—the list was practically endless.

When he thought about it, all those crazy memories had begun with a simple request from Eiji. The energetic teen had always come up to ask Oishi permission, or to persuade the other to join him, before he engaged in any activity. Though Oishi figured that sometimes he should know better than to agree to matters he knew might land the both of them in trouble, he couldn't help but say yes. He didn't exactly know why, but Eiji Kikumaru ended up becoming the type of person he couldn't say no to. He supposed it might've had something to do with the fact that they were best-friends and that he trusted his doubles partner in whatever he did.

But, he reasoned, there had to come a time when one of his requests would cross the line, right? Then how come he couldn't seem to find that line, that clear white strip that was supposed to be drawn to help him identify when Eiji was going a little too far? Surely having to kiss his best-friend counted as crossing it, didn't it? And if it was, then why was he still agreeing to it as if it were the same easy answer he'd give whenever Eiji asked him for a spare pencil?

Was he really that much of a push-over, too kind of a person to even speak up and point out to Eiji how morally wrong this was?

Oishi was starting to think so.

"Oh, this is great!" Eiji cheered happily at the news of his partner's agreement. "I'm going to master the skill of this art thanks to you, Oishi! Nya, I have to repay you for this sometime, although I'm not sure how, or what I would-"

"You get only one." Oishi interrupted sternly, holding the other back before he could jump him in glee like he always did when life seemed to be going his way.

"Hoi?" Eiji was thrown off by this unexpected statement.

"You get only one." The other strictly recited, holding his right index up for emphasis. "I'm only doing this for you once and that's it."

"What, only once?" Eiji exploded in protest. "That's not a fair deal at all! You just said becoming a good kisser came from experience, from practice! How am I supposed to gain any experience if I practice only once?"

"Okay, fine, then we won't do it at all."

"Nooooo!"

"Eiji, once, you either take it or leave it."

The redhead was aggravated by his friend's stubbornness, and had Oishi not threatened to not "teach" him anything at all if he did wouldn't comply, he might've pushed for more through endless complaints. However, it looked like he was going to have to accept the conditions as they were, because at least something was better than nothing, though he didn't understand why Oishi seemed so intent on keeping it at "once". They were best-friends weren't they? Then, he reasoned, Oishi should've been trying to help him in every way that he could, this situation included.

He simply muttered a harsh "fine" as he crossed his arms over his chest to show displeasure before he added, "But since this is only going to be a "one time thing" then I want you to kiss me with all that you've got, okay? No holding back because _apparently _I'll have to learn all that I can in one lesson!"

"Shh! Geez, okay, okay, I'll do that for you Eiji, just _please_ don't yell." Oishi held up his hand to pacify the other, eyes gazing nervously in the direction of the bedroom door as he began to worry if someone could have possibly heard. He stayed paralyzed like so for a while, ears wary of any noise around them and eyes concentrated on the doorknob. He didn't know how long he'd kept on guard, but it must've been quite an awful lot of minutes because an impatient whisper interrupted his silence with, "Okay Oishi, I'm not yelling anymore and no one's out there so can you please stop delaying the lesson any further?"

"I am not "delaying" anything," the other snapped back in an equally hushed tone. I'm only making sure the coast is clear, okay? I just really don't want my parents walking in, is that too much to ask?"

Eiji rolled his eyes at this, "Seriously, I don't see what the problem is. You're just being a big baby. We've got _nothing _to hide! If they walk in we can tell them the truth, that you're only teaching me how to-"

For once Oishi was glad he was able to silence his over-argumentative and extremely naïve doubles partner successfully. As for Eiji, Oishi's advancement had been such a swift and spur-of-the-moment action that he hadn't even seen it coming.

The redhead had almost screamed and freaked out the instant their lips touched, mostly because Yumiko was the person he had wanted to share his first kiss with, but he quickly reminded himself that this was his idea, and if sacrificing a first kiss was something he had to do then so be it. Besides, it _was _Oishi he was sharing it with after all, he told himself, it was someone he cared about and trusted so it couldn't have been as bad as losing his first to a complete stranger.

However, being that it was his first, he really didn't expect for everything to be so… _confusing_. He said confusing because he didn't know how else to describe it. Everything that happened, everything he was feeling, it was almost too much at once!

It was really nothing like he had imagined it to be, that was for sure, and he took note of it. For one, it was wet; _of course_ it was, but he hadn't expected it to be this much so. The amount of saliva exchange was almost disgusting. Then there was that sense of unnatural-ness because it was definitely weird in getting used to the fact that someone else's tongue was in his mouth. The angle at which he had to tilt his head was pretty bothersome in itself too, but he supposed it had to be done in order for kissing to be done properly without bashing into each other's noses and whatnot.

Although, despite all the cons, he couldn't deny that the intimacy was actually rather pleasing. There was something about the way when Oishi's tongue brushed up against his that stirred him up inside, something about the way that their lips pressed together that made him feel whole, something about it that made it hard for him to think, and even harder to _breathe_.

Wait, was it supposed to feel this difficult for him to get oxygen to his lungs? Even though he was new to this whole "making out" business, he somehow knew that it was unnatural.

"Stop…!" he cried out, as loud as he could manage with his shortened breath, pushing the other away as he collapsed weakly onto the floor. The air stung as he inhaled and he coughed a few times as he admitted, "Couldn't… breathe…"

Oishi stared at the other in bewilderment, trying to make sense of why Eiji looked like he has just come up from nearly being drowned, when it then clicked in his mind. A smile crept over his lips as he asked, "Eiji, were you, by any chance, even breathing through your nose?"

The redhead frowned as he looked up at his doubles partner from his lying position on the ground. "No…and what the heck are you smiling about?"

At this the vice captain let out a laugh. He couldn't help it. Eiji really was naïve, he had known that, but he didn't think that he could be this clueless!

"What the-Hey Oishi don't start laughing out of nowhere at something I don't know about!" Eiji attempted to bat at the other's face with his left hand but he found his arm was a few inches too short of his target so it looked more like he was flailing it around uselessly in the air.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, pushing Eiji's hand out of the way. "It's just that breathing through your nose is one of the most basic rules of kissing. I mean, how else would you expect to go through a session without suffocating? I thought you knew."

Eiji's eyes widened in realization at hearing this and he felt a blush spread to his cheeks as a feeling of embarrassment took him over. It was a humiliation he didn't particularly like. "Are you calling me stupid?" Eiji tried to cover it up with feigned anger, but Oishi knew him too well to know that he wasn't already flustered thus causing more laughter to slip.

"Stupid Oishi,_ you're _stupid!" The redhead grabbed a nearby pillow as he jumped over and pounced on his friend, whacking him with the comforter. "You're the teacher! You're supposed to teach me these things! Don't expect me to know!"

The two went on tackling, laughing, and teasing like-so for minutes afterwards. This playful manner was more than natural for them both and they slipped into it with ease, practically in the same way that they coordinated their doubles play during tennis together. No, it wasn't just this or tennis together, everything seemed to come easy to them. All they needed was each other. In that way, no matter what the circumstances, they could overcome any obstacle, any barrier—or at least that's what Eiji believed. He liked that feeling of triumph too, whenever they accomplished something. Being at the top of the world, he seemed to always be there as long as his partner was beside him.

He was sure Oishi felt the same way too.

Why else would he be brimming with such confidence when they stepped onto a tennis court side-by-side?

"Ah, I'm beat." Eiji admitted with a smile of pure content plastered across his face as he lay across from his friend on the room's scratchy carpet. "You wasted all my good energy in trying to kill you Oishi."

"Good, then I expect that this means I can go back to doing my homework without any of your nonsensical interruptions." The vice-captain joked in response.

"Are you calling me annoying?"

"Hey now, it looks like someone's being easily offended today."

Eiji grinned, "You're lucky I'm not up for a second round or else I'd be back at your face with my fist."

"Since when did you ever use your fist, pillow-fighter?" Oishi couldn't help teasing.

"Jerk." Eiji smacked the other's arm lightly, eyes still gazing up at the white ceiling above, the bright lights suddenly seeming to shine with all the same bliss he was currently filled with.

And here, despite the fact that he had failed to please his girlfriend earlier that afternoon, this time he was spending with Oishi made him believe that everything was perfectly right in his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Reprise

_Phew, and finaly Chapter four is updated! Boy, this Chapter was a lot of work. It went through much thinking, and so much rewriting, but it's finally done! __It's decent, though I feel like I reiterated myself once too many, but then again what with the mucky way I had to clear it up I can't be sure. It's okay though, I had fun writing about the golden pair playing tennis and getting in some of Eiji's thoughts on Chapter three's "matter" c:_

_Anyways, I'm no longer writing this story without a plot sheet xD; Sometime in June my sister and I got a chance to sit down and discuss this and, as it so happened, we actually ended up with a few sequenced scenes! The story we ended up with, is so very different from the one I had planned initially—which makes me a bit sad because I was so ready to craft something here—but I happen to like our thought out version over mines so I guess that's what I'm going with. I hope you all enjoy with what we came up with nonetheless!_

**Teach Me**

Golden Pair Fanfiction

CHAPTER FOUR: Reprise

It really hadn't been part of his plans for the weekend but, Kikumaru Eiji had ended up spending the night at the Oishi residence.

Other people may have been overcome with guilt if they were in Eiji's position, what with first making an unannounced visit and then suddenly requesting to sleep over, but Eiji knew better than to let such emotion touch him. He had long ago discovered there was no need to bother in feeling sorry for his presence because Oishi's family actually didn't mind his company at all. To the other's parents he was almost like an extra son due to his constant appearances, and to Oishi's sister he was like an older brother— it also worked pretty much vice-versa with Oishi in Eiji's family— but, he was actually pretty glad for this special status, for his visits were never questioned no matter how spur of the moment they were.

However, it would be ignorant of him to say that he wasn't a complete disturbance. He knew he was occasionally loud, something Oishi's parents weren't quite used to, and that his playful manner irked Oishi's younger trying-to-be-more-mature-than-her-age sister, but, most of all, he was always aware that every time he came over Oishi's productivity in homework assignments tended to decline. He was more sorry about causing that slight drop in his doubles partner's more-than-perfect grades, so he made sure to try and lay off every once in a while, even though Oishi had assured him more than once that Eiji wasn't really bothering him. That may be, but he certainly didn't want to be the one having fingers pointed at him if Oishi's GPA suddenly took a turn for the worse. He was sure his frequent visits would be put to an end by then.

And since the redhead knew he had already been enough of a nuisance that Friday evening, he had planned to not really say anything that much that Sunday until, unexpectedly, Oishi had suggested that they go out to play a game or two at the nearby tennis courts that morning. At this, one of two possibilities popped into his mind: either Oishi had finished his homework early, or he was just taking a momentary break. He highly doubted it was the first; Oishi was hardly ever done with assignments it seemed.

He was more than happy to agree though, and it barely took even ten minutes to throw on their athletic clothes (rather, Oishi's athletic clothes since Eiji had to borrow) and grabbed their gear before heading out the door. It took longer than that to get to the courts of course, but Eiji liked the way the excitement built up as they walked. It helped to get his adrenaline pumping so that when they did reach their destination he was ready to start off at full speed, although Oishi did force him into proper warm-ups before that.

Occasionally, they'd play against other grouped players, in what was known as classic street tennis, but on the day of today they had both agreed upon the decision to play a match of one-on-one against each other. Most of the time they had found it better to play that way since, afterall, they were getting more experienced as Seigaku advanced along in the tournaments, and it was becoming rather difficult to find other challenging opponents at their level. Nevertheless, they found it fun. They always found it fun, as long as they were together.

There was nothing else like it, Eiji had decided. No other feeling could ever compare to the one that filled him up when he and his partner took the court. Hell, tennis had been an amazing sport of adventure since the beginning, but Oishi had made it a soul-shaking thrill.

"Kikumaru Beam!" Eiji announced in jubilant glee, performing his signature jumping volley in mid-air before landing on his feet. When he saw that Oishi had failed in countering his return he couldn't' help but squirm in excitement, "Hah, I got one past you Oishi!"

"Yeah, nice shot Eiji." Oishi chuckled at his partner's enthusiasm.

"Nice shot? Are you kidding, my volley's are amazing, especially that one, and you know it, nya!" Eiji twirled his racquet around as if playing with a sword. "Hehe, I think I may be close to beating you now."

Oishi smirked, tossing a spare ball across the net to his partner, "I doubt you're that close."

The acrobat stuck out his tongue at this before turning on his heels and shouting as he walked back to the baseline, "Never doubt me Oishi, I can and will surprise you one day!"

With a final exchange of grins, Eiji tossed the tennis ball up out of his left hand and pounded it with all the power he could muster, sending it flying at his doubles partner who returned it with equal intensity.

It was insane, how Oishi could practically _tell_ that Eiji was going for a strong down-the-line return, just like he could pretty much reach where all his other shots would land. When they were playing doubles it was a prodigious advantage, but it was a definite downfall in singles when they were against one another—it just made Oishi that much more challenging for the redhead to overcome.

Nevertheless, Eiji felt pride in the factor that Oishi could read him— it's what would help them on their road to become number one. And, anyways, it's not like Oishi's playing style was entirely unpredictable to him. The years in which they'd practiced together hadn't taught him nothing, he could read his partner just as easily.

But it wasn't just simply the fact that they could "predict" one another, it was the connection that they shared that made his insides scream with avidity. It made him feel alive and awakened and there was something about being so in-tuned with Oishi that pleased him. It was feint in singles, but strongest in doubles, which was why he liked it when they were playing on the same side all the more. Yet, despite his love for doubles, he doubt he could continue if he were suddenly to switch partners.

It had to be Oishi.

And this had to be heaven. Here on this tennis court. Together. The two of them. Alone.

BAM! A ball whisked by the redhead and he stumbled for a moment before regaining balance and wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, Eiji, that was game!" he heard the voice of his friend call out to him from across the court. "Hmm, and now with this it looks like I've got a two game lead in the match so far..."

"You were cheating!" Eiji meant to look serious, but then again he found he never could when he was trying to tease Oishi.

"Really, how would I even do that?" Oishi asked as he approached his doubles partner who leaned across the net.

"I don't know but you did because there is no way I can be 2 whole games behind!" Eiji jabbed a finger at the other's chest. "Hoi, I demand a do-over! The score is false!"

"Sorry, Eiji, no can do." He said this with a forced apologetic smile. "But, hey, we can call it a break here and I can go get us something to snack on as a condolence."

Eiji beamed at this, "Alright! But when you come back, I warn you, I'll be fully recharged and I could possibly win."

"Sure, sure." Oishi purposefully said this in a skeptical sort-of tone, causing Eiji to reply with a loud "hey, hey, don't doubt me" that might've echoed five courts over, not that Eiji ever cared about people hearing him.

Eiji sighed in content before walking over to a comfortable looking spot along the surrounding fence and plopping his body down. He hummed to himself a short happy tune as he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the backdrop delighting in the feeling of the morning's light refreshing breeze, the occasional sounds of tennis balls hitting racquets filling his ears.

It was like meditation, all of this, and he could practically feel the bubbling amounts of adrenaline surging through him as he sat still upon the grainy court flooring. He didn't want it to go away, yet he could already feel it waning slowly… slowly… and he unconsciously balled his hands into tight fists in a ridiculous attempt to try and hold on to what was left of it.

No use. It was as good as gone now.

He moaned in defeat as he opened his eyes once again, hissing at the sudden amount of sunlight that poured into his vision— he didn't recall it being so bright!

After rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times to get his vision back, Eiji found himself scanning his surroundings for his doubles partner. He wondered how long he'd been sitting there and wished for Oishi to show up soon. He wanted to go back to tennis and being wrapped up in the game, having that feel of rush and completion return.

He attempted to sit patiently, with what seemed like forever, before he got restless and bored and found himself on his feet again. The acrobat walked over to the opened part of the fence, where his friend had exited, and peered out. Yup, his doubles partner was nowhere in sight.

'_Feels like forever, but it's probably only been 5 minutes_.' Eiji reasoned as he walked back into the court and seated himself on the bench. He knew he was a very impatient person and that for him waiting usually seemed longer than it was, but he didn't think he could be this impatient where he was overcome with the desire to throw a tantrum if Oishi didn't return now.

'_Stop thinking about it, you know it only makes the wait seem longer_.' Eiji told himself as he forced his eyes to try and busy themselves with a visual distraction of a different subject.

Unfortunately, one of the first things he happened to spot with his keen sense of vision was the sight of a young teenage couple off in the surrounding trees making out. For some reason, even though they were too far away to even notice Eiji had seen them, he felt like he had just personally walked in on their private moment, and the redhead turned away in an instant, his cheeks burning with intensity.

After he did so, however, he realized how ridiculous his reaction had been. Why was he embarrassed? Kissing was what normal couples did, and if they chose to do so in public it usually meant they didn't care if anyone saw. Besides, he'd be doing the same with Yumiko somewhere down the road— if he'd manage to pull it off properly that is.

'_Yeah, but it's not like I'm inexperienced anymore_.' Eiji thought positively as he nodded, a smile plastered on his face. '_Oishi taught me yesterday how to kiss and I learned lots of stuff like_...'

He paused as he tried to recall the things he'd learned from his "lesson" the other day. He remembered what Oishi had told him after, that breathing through your nose was apparently key to a session, but during the kiss… during it he couldn't particularly recall anything of significance. He had been too overwhelmed with sensations to take notes. He unconsciously trailed his fingers over his lips as he flashbacked to the moment he and Oishi had crushed their mouths together. How strange it had been… yet it hadn't been bad, not that he could say since he'd never kissed anyone so far, but Oishi's skills were certainly remarkable what with the way they made his head spin… then again that could've been due to the lack of oxygen…

'_Agh, I'm so stupid_!' The redhead thought as he shook his head frantically, pulling at his hair. '_I didn't pay attention and now I'm doomed because Oishi said only once_- "

"Eiji, did I miss something?"

"Nya!" The acrobat jumped in surprise, caught off guard when his partner had appeared behind him. Nevertheless, he was able to gather himself quickly as he forced a smile and shouted, "You're finally back! Mouu, you took forever Oishi, how long does it take you to find bottled water?"

The vice captain handed his partner a bottle as he replied, "A long time according to you apparently."

Eiji twisted off the cap with ease as he corrected his partner rather loudly, "Nuh-uh, today was long even in normal standards. Next time I'm going to have to go with you to find why."

Oishi sighed, "Do I have to teach you patience too?"

The redhead spit out his water suddenly, the plastic bottle slipping out of his grip simultaneously as he coughed.

"Eiji, are you okay?" Oishi was overcome with instant concern as he rushed to his partner's side. Eiji caught his approach quickly and grabbed control of his breathing just as fast as he nodded his head and bent down to recover his dropped refreshment, Oishi standing over him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can you breathe? You didn't get something stuck in your throat did you?"

"It's okay Oishi! I told you I'm fine!" Eiji said this with a little more than he wanted to, but it was the only way he could without lifting up his head to show his face—something he absolutely did not want to do since it would be noticed how flustered he was.

It wasn't his fault, for the most part, but his mind had decided to remerge the memories of the kiss just now all because his friend had made that stupid reference about "teaching". This sucked… just remembering how lame he was, how Oishi teased at him for not breathing properly, it was obvious more than ever how uncool he was.

He was left behind. Yet again his partner was ahead of him.

But what could he do? They had already made an agreement and for Eiji to try and change it by pressuring his partner for more would only start an argument. No, all he could do was turn back to his friend with a cover-up smile, his mind restless as he grew sick with a prediction that his and Yumiko's relationship just might go down the toilet.


End file.
